WITSEC
by TanzMim
Summary: WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE SQUEAMISH OR OF STRICT MORAL STANDING. How bad can a 19 year old girl's life get? Ask anyone and they'll tell you "divorced parents and a bad break-up". Huh! These people don't even know the half of it. Rated M for some really messed up stuff. Co-created with friend Tajwaar Sohan.
1. 1 Sold

**WITSEC**

**1. Sold**

How bad can a 19 year old girl's life get? Ask anyone and they'll tell you "divorced parents and a bad break-up".

Huh! These people don't even know the half of it. Once you get to know about me, you'll think twice before even thinking of this question ever again.

My name is Janice Elliot; I was placed in WITness SECurity 6 months ago. This is how I wound up here.

Sure you wanna know? Then strap in Losers, this is gonna be a bumpy ride…

I was born Jane Eyre. My father was a missionary from West Hampshire, England. I never knew him; he died the month before I was born of malaria while on a "mission" somewhere in Africa. My mother followed him 9 years later, but she died of some liver disease (she'd been an alcoholic for as long as I'd been alive), leaving me an orphan, to be raised by her brother, John Eyre, who lived in New Mexico, USA. If you think alcoholism isn't hereditary, think again, because John was the biggest alcoholic I've ever seen, and I've seen more than plenty.

John was an Okay guardian, used to get real mad and hit me a lot when he got drunk (which was always) and made me do all the house-work from the get go, but compared to what happened later, I was in heaven when I was living with him.

See John wasn't rich; what little money he got from who-knows-where, doing who-knows-what, he'd spend most of it on his drink. Safe to say, we were always hard-up. So I wasn't much surprised when he started training me to be a Grade-A shoplifter a few months after I came to live with him. But things got real fucked up when I was 11.

I'd gotten caught lifting once and John got so mad that he beat me bad, he beat me with his belt, shoes, shirt-hanger, and whatever he could find. Then he locked me in my room for 3 whole days and didn't give me anything to eat or drink, I think because there was nothing to eat or drink because I couldn't lift anything. On the third night, the door was unlocked and in came John, a boney woman with very thick and terrible make-up and a tall, gaunt man with an eye-patch.

The man grabbed me by the arm and roughly stood me up.

"Careful Rotch", the woman said, "she looks fragile".

She then slowly circled me like a buzzard does its prey, and looked me carefully up and down. Though I was wearing shorts and a t-shirt, her gaze made me fell naked. After she was done inspecting me, she stood in front of me, pinched my chin between her boney finger and thumb and tilting my face from side to side, said,

"Not much to look at, but I may get a good price for her if she is a virgin".

"Oh, she's 11. Who could she have fucked at that age?" exclaimed John.

"So, Jane are you a virgin?" the woman asked me, completely ignoring John.

"Yes", I said. I wasn't surprised that she knew my name and I knew exactly what she meant due to John's foul tongue and the two years I spent watching pornos with him, 'cause that's all he ever watched and allowed to be watched inside the flat where we lived.

"Good. Rotch take her to your House and get her fed and cleaned. She starts earning her keep tomorrow or whenever I get a buyer for her hymen".

With this I was dismissed and without further ado, Rotch, or as I later found out, Edward "Rotch" Rochester took me by the arm and led me to a red Cadillac waiting on the curb. As I went, I heard John and Georgina, the woman, hackling about price, and it dawned on me: I had just been sold by my uncle to a pimp. And the house I was being taken to was a brothel.


	2. 2 Thornfield

**2. Thornfield**

It was around six in the evening when I we reached the house. Georgina hadn't come with us. It was just Rotch and me. The guy didn't talk at all on the way; not that I minded. He was taking me to a brothel for crying out loud, what could he possibly say to me?!

The place was called Thornfield. It was a big three storey house with lots and lots of rooms. As I passed them, I saw that most of the doors were closed. The ones that were open were so 'cause the 'johns', that's what we called the clients, were either entering or leaving or had just left. From what I could see, all the rooms was very well decorated; and I later learned, each one was decorated as per its own separate theme.

I was taken to the very top of the house and placed in a very pink, very girly, very 'innocent' looking room. It had two windows with lacey, frilly, pink curtains, a large 'Barbie' like pink dressing table, a wardrobe full of tiny, very scantily-designed, glittery, pink clothes, a door, also pink, leading to the pink bathroom, a pink carpet and a large bed with pink sheet and pillows in the middle with (I discovered later) a bowl full of condoms in the drawer of the bedside table. Well, if the room was to be a part of the whole 'virgin' shenanigan, it had to look the part too, right?

"Get cleaned up in there", Rotch said, pointing to the bathroom, "and wear something from there", he pointed to the wardrobe; "I don't want that shit in my house", this time he pointed at my cloths.

"I'll send a girl with some food", and with that he stalked off, leaving the door wide open.

I didn't know what to make of the guy or the house, only that I was fucked real bad, and if things went according to their plans, I'd be fucked literally, and soon.

I took a lavish bath 'cause the bathroom was stocked with all kinds of grooming products for both men and women. I wrapped myself in a huge fluffy pink towel and stepped into the room, and almost had a heart attack; there was someone there. It was a girl sitting in the bed with a tray of food next to her.

"Hi, I'm Maddy", she said. She was wearing a black leather bikini with studded edges, spiky stilettos, red lipstick and deep eye shadow. She looked about 16.

"I'm Jane', I said when I'd done studying her.

"How old are you?" she asked cocking her head to a side.

"11".

"A year younger than I was when I came here", she said getting up and walking over to the wardrobe.

"How'd you get here?" I asked as I sat down on the bed.

"I got lost in the mall and Madam Reed found me and brought me here and I've been here since. Here wear this", she said handing me a pair of hot-pants and a camisole, both pink.

"Madam who?" I asked as I took the 'clothes' and headed towards the bathroom to get dressed.

"Madam Reed. How'd you get here if you don't know her?"

"My uncle sold me to a woman named Georgina." I stepped out in the 'clothes' I was given feeling more naked than I did when I was actually naked.

"Don't worry you'll soon get used to it", Maddy said as I fidgeted with the pants. "And Georgina is Madam Reed's first name. Now eat, I have to explain things to you."

"What things?" I didn't touch the food.

"The house rules", Maddy said pushing the tray towards me.

"Numero uno", Maddy started ticking the rules off her fingers as I picked a sandwich up and crammed it into my mouth; food is such a blessing from the big guy up there!

"So, as I was saying:

The John is always right. So you do whatever he says no matter how freaky.

If the John hits you, not cool. Rotch'll take care of him. If Rotch hits you, and he does that whenever he likes, it's OK. Just walk it off."

"Why would he hit me?" I asked, finishing off the last 'wich on the tray and reaching for the slice of pizza.

"Who knows, he just does. No telling what sets the guy off and what doesn't", Maddy shrugged.

"Continuing:

Never close the door if you're not entertaining, not even when you sleep or change. Rotch doesn't like it.

Rotch always collects the money, so never speak to the John about that.

We never go out, no street-time no house-calls, no nothing. The guys come to us, we don't go to them. I think they think we may run away if we go out."

"They're not wrong", I said. I'd finished the pizza and the lemonade and now the tray was clean.

"I know and they know it too. Hmmm, so:"

Rotch and his friends can and will sleep with you, but Madam Reed should never find out.

Always have an orgasm. If you don't feel it fake it, but always do it. You do know what that is right?"

I nodded.

Maddy smiled and said,

"Good. Last but not the least, the most important rule:

Stay away from Rea."

"Who's Rea?"

"Rea is the biggest earner in the house", Maddy said looking disgusted. "She's 14 and has been in this line since she was 9. And get this", Maddy leaned in conspiratorially, "she's Madam Reed and Heisenberg's illegal kid."

"Who's Heisenberg?" I asked.

"Meth dealer. A real bad-ass that guy. He on..." but Maddy couldn't finish 'cause someone was calling her.

"Coming", she yelled and got up. She picked up the tray and smiled at me. "You got a big day tomorrow so get as much rest as you can. You'll need it." Saying this, she turned off the light and walked out the wide open door.

As I sat in the dark pink room I mulled over everything Maddy had said to me, and I couldn't help boy wonder — how long am I gonna be here? How long am I gonna be everybody's bitch? How long was Thornfield gonna be 'home'?

**A/N:****So new charecters. any thought anyone?! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease REVIEW!**


End file.
